FMA OVA Series!
by ChristianGirl1023
Summary: Title says it all! Give me FMA OVAs and requests and I'll see if I can make it happen! OCs are absolutely welcome!


**Me: Finally, as I promised on my profile: The first of several FMA OVAs! *falls over, exhausted* And posted around 2 AM...**

**Ed: Busy high school life really takes its toll, that's for sure.**

**Me: So yeah. DISCLAIMER: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to its creator, Hiromu Arakawa, and the series itself where I got this story from belongs to Funimation Entertainment. So there's your disclaimer! Onward we go! *does the 'Tiny Miniskirt Speech' poses***

* * *

><p>Finally, after all my years of training in alchemy and combat, my skills have paid off. I was taught by my mother, once a skilled state alchemist who resigned after finding out she was giving birth to a baby girl, that'd be me, fourteen years ago.<p>

After resigning from the military, she moved to America for a few years to work in nursing with my father before returning to Amestris when I was five into a small town called Resembool. I was made fun of by my fellow classmates at school at the time, yes, because I was so different from them. But then one day when I was crying by a tree in the playground after getting beaten around, a boy a year older than me with golden hair and eyes, named Edward, approached and told me that he said to the others to leave me alone. I looked at him tearfully and asked why and he simply answered, "It's not right," and asked if I wanted to join him and his brother and friend. Ever since that day the four of us have hung out together.

When my grandfather was moved from America to help out in the Central Command in Amestris, I went to work with him on some days with my sister who was born three years after I was. I still came to visit my friends, too. I found out about what happened to Edward and his brother Alphonse several years later and was quite shocked when I rushed over to see them. Lying on a bed with IVs attached to where his right arm and left leg should've been was Ed, feverish and in pain and next to him was his brother, nothing but a suit of steel armor. They told me they tried to resurrect their mother, who I remembered was so kind and understanding. I almost cried at how sweet that was and at how horrible the result turned out for the brothers. When Edward joined the military as a state alchemist, equipped with automail limbs, I wanted to join as well to help them find a way to restore their bodies. He refused.

"You shouldn't; It's too dangerous," he said when he returned from getting his state alchemist license.

"But why not? I want to help!" I protested. "I know there's not much else I can do…But still! I can help gather information for getting you and your brother's bodies back!"

He simply shook his head and that night, he and Alphonse burned their house to the ground before setting off on their journey. I silently vowed to myself that even though Edward told me not to, I'd become a state alchemist to help him. It was the least I could do for what he did for me that day all those years ago.

So then while the Elric brothers where on their journey, I've been helping out Winry and Granny Pinako at their automail shop while studying alchemy and training with my mother in my spare time. And then later, Colonel Mustang heard of my skill in alchemy growing as well as Edward' and Alphonse's and decided to give me the offer of becoming a dog of the military and I immediately accepted. And today I stand at Central Headquarters, in front of the Furher himself, dressed in full military uniform.

"Welcome to the Central Command Headquarters of Amestris," said the Furher. "I am King Bradley, the Furher."

"It's an honor to meet you sir," I responded, standing at attention. To be honest, I was quite tense.

"Oh, please be at ease." He chuckled. "You have been recognized for your excellent abilities. Therefore, as a State Alchemist, you are about to receive military duties as a probationer starting today. You will polish your talent in actual fighting."

I nodded.

"Next year, you will be expected to prosper in a qualifying exam, and become an authorized State Alchemist. You will be under the Colonel, Roy Mustang, and will be lectured about future military duties. You will be lectured on alchemy, automails, the military, and enemies we are facing."

"I am quite familiar with some types of alchemy as well as automail due to help from my mother and friend, sir," I said.

"Ah yes, good. These are all important items. Do not miss anything you hear. Now then, go to the lecture."

"Yes sir!" I saluted and hurried out to the room, a bit excited as well as nervous to get ready for the lecture. There were things I needed to know, and I couldn't afford to miss a thing!

* * *

><p>"The other day, it was discovered that the fifth laboratory, which was supposedly closed off, was secretly in operation," Colonel Mustang said to the group. Some of the people murmured among themselves. "The groups who experimented against humanity was called the Homunculi. Homunculi is that thing…" He showed various drawings of some the enemies, ones that I clearly could tell were drawn by Edward at some point. "An artificially generated being. It is said it is impossible for human beings to create it equal to a human being. As for the enemy, they call themselves, Homunculi. Surely they have abilities that differ from human beings. It has also been revealed that one of them has been hiding in Central City."<p>

More murmuring occurred among the military personnel as I tried to remember something about Edward mentioning Homunculi a few years back. "This is pretty serious, isn't it?" Lieutenant Maria Ross asked me. I nodded.

The Colonel raised both his hands and the group fell silent. "We don't know the number of our enemies." He raised a clenched fist. "We will make round-up arrests. Prepare for dispatch immediately!"

We all stood and the adults went their separate ways to get ready, except for First Lieutenant Hawkeye, while I waited to have a word with the Colonel. She noticed my appearance and tapped the Colonel's shoulder, whispering something to him and he moved over to where I stood.

"You are the State Alchemist probationer, aren't you? I feel sorry for you to be involved in an actual fight on your first day. Hold on, haven't I seen you sometime before I asked you if you would consider being a State Alchemist?" Colonel Mustang looked at me with a hint of curiosity.

"Yes sir; I was with the Elric brothers at the time when you came to visit us. And it's perfectly fine. I figured it was going to happen. I'm Nicole." I smiled.

"Oh right, you've changed a lot since then. I will have you think what was assigned to be my position to be a misfortune." He rummaged through his pocket and handed me a small, silver ring with a transmutation circle. "Use this. You won't have time to draw a transmutation circle on the battlefield." The Colonel walked out of the room and I looked down at the ring.

_This is quite the transmutation circle this ring has. I never saw this one before, so this will be interesting, _I thought to myself and put the ring on my finger. "Well, time to get ready!"

About two hours later, we were far away from Central riding in the back of a truck, several State Alchemists I didn't know, the Colonel, First Lt. Hawkeye, Lt. Havoc, Falman, Breda, Fuery, and I.

"It seems like the Homunculi have taken some hostages," Lt. Fuery commented to Colonel Mustang.

"And the hostages are…"

The head of our group looked at his subordinate Lt. Jean Havoc with something similar of a cocky smirk.

"You knew already, didn't you?"

"We will attack as planned," the Colonel simply replied. "Our priority is for the arrest of the Homunculi."

"But they are captured as hostages now!" The Lieutant retorted.

The Colonel gave that cocky smirk again. "They are State Alchemists, after all. They will never ask for my help anyway."

I piped up, "Um, excuse me, Colonel? May I ask who these hostages are?"

He looked at me. "You should recognize them when you see them. Just remember the enemies are no pushover."

"I know. And our enemies aren't going to give in without a fight."

* * *

><p>Down below the abandoned-like town ahead of the truck we rode in was an underground building, similar to a castle in a way, I suppose. There, a laugh that wasn't audible from the world aboveground sounded out.<p>

"How are you feeling?" asked the Homunculus Greed to a tied-up Edward Elric dangling upside-down from the high ceiling. His brother Alphonse and friend Winry were tied-up as well, next to Greed's side.

"Damn you! You won't get away with this!" The alchemist sneered.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Who wants your help, stupid!" Edward yelled, clearly aggravated.

"Nii-san…"

The Homunculus knelt down next to Winry. "You have guts, I see. But, can you still bluff even if I do this?" He put an arm around the mechanic's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"Winry!"

"Don't worry about me!" She said.

"Hush up!" Greed's arm turned into part of his ultimate shield up to his elbow and the girl quieted immediately.

Edward seethed as the Homunculus continued, "As soon as you saw the hostage, you stopped fighting. How can you complain now?" He stood and moved to stand in front of Alphonse.

"This is such an easy trade." Greed removed the armor's head to reveal the blood rune, the one that bonded the younger Elric's soul to the suit of steel. "I just want you to move my soul into a metal armor like your brother's. If you do, I will let you guys go free without harm." He smiled.

"What are you going to do?" Winry questioned and the inhumane being got close to her.

"My name is Greed. Since I'm greedy, I want a body that will last forever." He tapped Al's blood rune and traced his thumbs around the lines. "I am so jealous of this body. It doesn't know to eat, sleep, or be tired, but only to live forever."

"What a joke," Edward muttered.

Winry and Greed, and supposedly Alphonse but hard to determine due to Greed having his head, turned to the tied-up alchemist.

"Did you say you are jealous?" A rope strand that bonded Ed snapped.

"Nii-san…" Alphonse said quietly.

"You don't understand how much sorrow he carries, or what he has been through and bared to regain his body." The rope strands seemed to have grown tighter suddenly and more snapped. "Just because he lost his body and became only a soul…"

Greed held a hand up to his ear. "Huh? I don't understand that at all." He smiled, baring sharp teeth.

"Then, I will teach you!" Ed's ropes all completely snapped and he lunged at the Homunculus, punching him in the face, but not fast enough before the ultimate shield protected it. Alphonse's helmet fell from Greed's arm.

"Is that all you have got?" Greed asked, still smiling.

"Not yet!" Edward jumped back and transmuted his automail arm into a sword and lunged again, only to be dodged, but cut Winry and Alphonse free from the ropes binding them.

An explosion suddenly shook the building at that moment.

"What was that?" the alchemist asked.

"It must be the military," Winry chuckled. "Damn it. It was so close."

The Elric brothers turned to face their childhood friend.

"I wanted to watch Greed picking on shorty." What was thought to be their friend revealed Envy, who was apparently in disguise. "I guess time has run out."

"Envy!"

A few blood vessels pulsed on Greed's forehead. "Damn you. When did you…" He shoved the two alchemists. "Out of my way!" He tried to throw a punch at the other Homunculus, but he/she/it grabbed his arm and flung him on the floor, over his/her/its head and back on the floor several times and set his/her/its foot on Greed's throat.

"You got those two as hostages because I transformed, didn't you? Can't you thank me?" Envy asked.

Greed tried to say something back, but it came out choked.

"Where is the real Winry?" Edward questioned to the green-haired Homunculus.

"Winry? She was never in Central to begin with," was the being's reply before grabbing Greed's heel and spun him around, releasing after a few spins to fly straight into a wall on the second-story over the railing before running off down a dark hallway, laughing.

"Wait!" Ed yelled as he and his brother chased after Envy.

Elsewhere in the building was the Homunculi Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, and Pride, a.k.a Furher Bradley himself.

"The Elric brothers, Colonel Mustang's covey, Nicole Bryant, and Greed…This is a good chance to remove all those who get in our way," Furher Bradley said. "Sloth, Wrath, Gluttony, Lust! Go Homunculi." He pointed to the elevator and they departed. "We Homunculi are the ones who will obtain the Philosopher's Stone." The Homunculus Pride removed his eye patch, revealing the eye beneath it obtained the Ouroboros tattoo that recognized Homunculi.

Back to the Elrics, they seemed to have lost sight of Envy, but saw Mustang as they reached the end of the hallway.

The Colonel turned to them. "You are safe, Fullmetal!"

"Colonel!" The older Elric clenched his jaw and ran at the Flame Alchemist. "Nii-san?"

The raven-haired man leapt to dodge Edward's attempt at attacking, transforming into Envy mid-backflip and chuckled, landing on the stair railing. "Good job."

"You are amazing, Nii-san! You knew it was the fake one!" Alphonse praised.

"It was?" he asked, surprising his younger sibling and raised his sword-extended automail arm. "No matter how much you get in our way, we will acquire the Philosopher's Stone!"

Envy tilted his head and stood up. "Then why don't you disappear-" He/She/It spread (Aw, to hell with the he/she/it!) his arms out. "-now!"

The wall behind the Homunculus exploded.

"Long time no see, Fullmetal boy," came a woman's voice. The debris smoke cleared to reveal Wrath, Lust, and Gluttony had joined Envy.

"Do you remember that this arm and leg are yours?" Wrath asked Edward, gesturing to the tanned right arm and left leg that contrasted to the pale, olive skin that he had. "Do you want them? Try to get them back."

Gluttony wiped some excessive drool from his mouth. "Can I? Can I eat?"

Arms folded over his chest, Envy nodded. "Of course, as much as you wish."

The obese Homunculus turned to the two Elrics and lunged at them, landing heavily on the ground. The brothers dodged, but the Homunculus bounded off the smooth pillars supporting the large room and back at them.

However, Alphonse had quickly finished a transmutation circle and activated it, making a wall erupt from the ground to separate the gluttonous beast from him and his older brother. To their dismay, Lust sliced through the stone wall with her claws and the lunged at them. Edward dodged barely and she started advancing at the younger brother; He dodged the hits but Gluttony head-butted him from behind.

"Darn it!" Edward muttered, and tried rising but noticed the floor transmuting around his leg. "Shit!" He found Wrath not that far from his position, his arm forming into the floor.

The child Homunculus smiled and raised the transmuted arm, causing the floor covering Edward's leg to drawn closer to him. The alchemist clapped his hands together and freed his leg before withdrawing as Wrath yanked the transmuted part of the floor and laughed maniacally, rushing at the blond.

* * *

><p>Outside of the building, Colonel Mustang paused at the entrance hallway. Several other military personnel were guarding the outside, making sure of no ambushes were going to happen.<p>

"Something wrong, Colonel?" Lieutenant Havoc asked.

The raven-haired man turned to us. "Can you hear anything?"

"Not really."

I felt my ear twitch a little. "I do, but it's really faint."

The group looked down to see trickles of water coming from inside the hallway and back up, trying to see in the looming darkness and what might've been up the stairs on the far end of the hallway. I heard the rumble get a bit louder and a large rush of water came at us, surprising the adults. The majority of the men were wiped out by the giant rush of water, and the water itself rose from the opposite side of the bridge entrance and took the form a woman that looked similar to the Elrics' mother, with the Ouroboros tattoo over her left breast. She looked at the men that appeared unconscious and giggled. The only ones that weren't wiped out and drenched were the Colonel, Lt. Riza, gun withdrawn, and I, who took cover from behind one of the large doors, luckily.

"Are you alright?" Colonel Mustang asked.

"Yeah."

"Somehow," the Lieutenant replied as the Homunculus moved toward us. Our leader tried to advance towards the enemy, saying, "Let me!" but his subordinate purposely tripped him and he fell face-first on the ground, making me giggle. He turned towards us, a red mark where the ground hit hardest on his face.

"What did you do that for?" The Colonel yelled.

"Back off, please. You are useless against a water monster!"

A dumbfounded look came on his face at the fact.

"Uh-huh, water beats fire! But electricity- or grass-types could beat it!" I commented cheerfully, flexing my claws that were forming while the Lieutenant firing at the Homunculus. I wondered if she didn't notice that the bullets weren't causing damage because she took out a second gun and continued firing.

"Colonel, we will deal with this. So, take care of the Elric brothers," she said. The Colonel came out of his dumbfounded state, nodded and crawled in.

I looked at the woman with a bit of admiration as my form changed. My Luxray tail and ears sprung up and I smirked at how the Homunculus' expression changed from the kind smile she had on for a while to something of slight surprise. The Lieutenant had something of more shock. Turning to her, the blue and black fur sprouted from my skin and my eyesight changed dramatically. "Oh? I guess I haven't mentioned this before after quite some time, but I have a gift I'm going to put to good use once I join as a State Alchemist," I commented, smiling with sharp teeth. "Now, shall we hurry up and destroy this creature before joining the Colonel?" The electricity pulse through me and I let a Thundershock loose on the one called Sloth, becoming pleased as she shrieked in pain. Riza nodded and quickly continued to fire at the monster. Now, I can the only hope the other military personnel will react the same way as the Lieutenant and not freak out like everyone else did when I showed them my power…

* * *

><p>Back inside, the Elric brothers ran off with the four Homunculi in hot pursuit into another large room one that looked a lot like a theatre, but with no seats in front of the stage.<p>

"I won't let you escape!" Wrath yelled as his arm transmuted and lashed out at Edward, flinging him back. Lust was about to attack him as well when suddenly, a snap was heard and she was engulfed in flames.

"I see you are still alive. I don't have to send out funeral offerings," said the Colonel's voice from the hallway the others were running in not long ago.

"Colonel!" Alphonse called.

Wrath muttered, "Bastard…" and he and Gluttony moved forward, only to get burned as well.

"It's hot, hot, hot," was coming from the flame and the two burning forms fell next to large flame burning Lust.

"I didn't ask for your help," Edward told the Colonel, arm resting on his hip as the Colonel approached the two siblings.

"You may say that, but it seems like you were troubled by the Homunculi."

Alphonse looked at burning forms and said in surprise, "Colonel!"

The two other alchemists saw Envy and the burned forms rise, regenerating back to how they were before.

"Don't think you killed us just because you did once," he told them.

"Then, as many times as you wish." Edward raised his automail arm at the ready.

"Ready?" The Colonel raised his right gloved hand and a giant burst of water bashed through the wall to their right, dodging large spikes chasing after it.

"Sloth!" The Homunculus formed and the others turned to see Major Armstrong, Archer, and many other alchemists in military uniform.

"Elric brothers, Colonel Mustang, we came as extend," the Strong Arm Alchemist said, sparkles appearing as expected.

"That's amazing! All the State Alchemists are here!" Alphonse stated, looking around. Lieutenant Riza, me, and the others from before joined in, the other men slightly freaked at how they awakened to find a weird-looking creature turn back into a 14-year-old girl.

"How sweet!" State Alchemist J. Wolf Kimblee laughed, the transmutation circles on his palms glowing. "It seems like I can blow up huge fireworks for the first time in a while. There you go."

And thus the battle began!

"We can't stay behind, Al!" I heard a familiar voice yell as I took cover.

Lieutenant Riza fired at Lust and the Homunculus retaliated, lashing her claws at the woman, but missed.

"You damn Fullmetal Midget!" Envy called at the older Elric.

"Who are you calling Fullmetal MIDGET?"

On the other hand, Armstrong was in combat with Gluttony, performing the alchemic performance passed down through the Armstrong family for generations, Sloth had several State Alchemists under wraps, the Colonel was snapping away left and right, causing multiple explosions, Lust was dodging Archer's shot ammo, and I just tried to avoid it, afraid to show my powers in fight and see the others' reactions to my appearance once it's changed.

A few moments pass and the Colonel stumbled back and noticed me hiding behind a not-yet-destroyed pillar and hurried over. "Nicole, what are you hesitating about? Reveal your power!" Sloth grabbed him with a watery tentacle. "Hurry up and extend your arm! Use your alchemy!"

I looked down at my ringed hand and raised it, trying not to shake uncontrollably, and clenched my fist. The ring glowed an emerald color and four transmutation circles appeared; one on the ceiling, one on each wall, and in front of the stage.

Colonel Mustang looked up. "This is…"

Everyone paused in their fighting and looked at the transmutation circles I created and Armstrong commented, "You overdid it."

_BOOM!_

* * *

><p>It was about late afternoon when it was over and we returned aboveground, everyone that was wounded already bandaged up and the building we fought in completely blown up, accidentally on my part.<p>

"It seems the Homunculi have fled," State Alchemist Archer noted.

"Consumption of my unit is severe. We will withdraw for the moment," our leader said. "We will find them, however."

I did a little bow, frantically apologizing, "I'm so sorry, Colonel Mustang, sir! I didn't mean to overdo it, it was an accident!"

The Elric brothers approached us. "Colonel, we will be going now," Al said.

Havoc leaned forward from his seat on one of the steps. "Really? You're leaving already?"

The two boys looked at each other and back at us.

"We must continue our journey. The journey to recover what we have lost," Edward replied. He glanced at me for a second and the pair headed off, but the older Elric paused and ran back to me. "You were great earlier! I will see you soon. Alright, Nicole?" He gave a wink and waved at me, smiling.

I nodded, blushing. "Y-Yeah, sure thing, Edward! I'll see you sometime soon." Seeing him and his brother run off, I smiled a little to myself, glad that neither he or Alphonse didn't forget about me like I thought they would. Feeling something fluffy brush my arm, I looked to my side to see one of my Ninetails' tails, colored an red-orange due to the setting sun, and felt my ears perk up.

"Probationer?" I heard Major Armstrong question and I turned to him, hugging one of my fluffy tails.

"Yes sir?"

"Why do you suddenly have those tails and ears?"

I pointed to one of my ears. "Oh, these?" I smiled shyly, a bit nervous as I usually am about revealing this. "I'm a…shape shifter."

They stared at the tails and ears, astounded, and my smile grew as my tails started wagging.

"Well, I believe we might have found you a title, Nicole," said the Colonel, the smirk on his face. "You did well on your first day!"

I nodded. "Thank you, Colonel. I promise I'll do my part to keep this country safe. I do this to honor my family and my country."

**And so it begins…**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yes! Now, if you know of any other OVAs I can work on, PM me and Edward and if you want a character of yours in it, describe in good detail for me so I can get it the best I can. Send the link of the OVA video, too, obviously.<strong>

**Ed: We saw the one with Teacher in it, so if you want something similar like say, instead of Teacher, you want yourself or a character of yours in it, tell us!**

**Izumi: *breaks down door* I expelled you, you idiot! *kicks Ed out of the house***

**Me: *sweatdrops* Eheheh...Right. So R&R please so I can improve if there needs to be any~ Good day/night/morning/evening/whatever to you readers and I hope you can take the time to read my other fics if you haven't! I'd like positive reviews PLEASE.**


End file.
